What Garcia Knew, and Didn't Tell
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Sort of a sequel to the earlier "Garcia knows best" Just another day at work. Nosy Morgan and Reid, two angry best friends, and a messed up computer system. This truly was Penelope's day from hell. but that's what she gets for knowing to much. R&R please :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was trying to come up with ideas for my other fic 'I'm there for you' when I came up with this. I'm still accepting personal messages from anyone who is willing to help me out with ideas for that one if they wanna shoot a few. Well here it is a somewhat sequel to 'Garcia Knows Best' R&R please, :3-DKP **

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and All it's characters are not mine and they never will be.**

"I swear, there is always something wrong with this computer. One day I'm just going to chuck it out my window." Penelope Garcia paused her rambling and looked around her office, "Well, if I had a window." She viciously smashed her keyboard board with her fist after she saw that her computer system has decided to freeze again. "I supposed this is as good a time as any to take a potty break." She mumbled angrily before leaving for the restroom, not realizing her system had caught up with itself and was no longer frozen.

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid walked into Garcia's office arguing "Penelope can you please, explain to Reid that- Penelope?" The two men noticed she wasn't there. "She's not here Morgan, let's just leave." Reid turned to leave but was stopped by his arm being pulled back into the office. "Hey now, there's never a moment when Penelope Garcia is not in her office. I'm not about to pass up a moment like this. I'm going to do some snooping. Now shut that door." He ushered Reid as he sat down in Garcia's chair.

"What're you gonna do?" Reid questioned pulling up a chair next to him. Morgan sat staring blankly at the keyboard having no idea what he was doing, but he began tapping random keys hoping he'd get what he'd want. "Looking for access to the security cameras, wanna see what everybody's up to behind closed doors." He grumbled. Reid widened his eyes in shock "That's a total invasion of privacy to the other team members! What they do in their own time is their business and we have no right to- you're doing that all wrong move over." Reid practically shoved him out of the chair and took control.

Reid typed frantically on the computer and instantly pulled up the security cameras on their floor. He and Morgan watched in anticipation as they began to cycle through the different camera feeds. The camera on the bullpen came up and revealed that it was vacant. Morgan squinted showing he was thinking.

"Huh, Prentiss was there when we left wasn't she? We're she go?"

"Oh, well she could have very well likely had gone to the bathroom. See statistics show that women have smaller bladders and so their average bathroom visits during the day are-"

"Alright, alright, I didn't ask for that. Let's just keep watching."

They watched the rest in silence; empty hallways, the archive room, Rossi playing videogames in his office, while Hotch had fallen asleep in his. "This is boring Morgan let's just go." Reid offered about to stand "Whoa, wait, we haven't seen what JJ's up to yet." He stated simply just wanting to stay so they can go through more of Garcia's things once they finished being flies on the wall. "D-D-D-Derek, d-o you s-s-see this?" Reid stuttered in disbelief. Morgan looked up and blinked blankly staring at the screen. "There's something somebody's not telling us." He uttered staring at the video feed of Emily and JJ in the middle of a heated make out session. Reid dropped his hand completely oblivious he hit 'Record' on the keyboard.

The too men watched in utter shock, but were brought out of their trances by Garcia storming back into her office. They instantly stood up blocking the computer screen. "What the hell? Boys I love you, I really do but that does not give either of you the right to enter the queen's throne room while the queen is not in. Now both of you, move it." She pointed to the door. "Um, well Penelope, you see we were just wondering if you could help us with something." Reid stuttered trying to cover what they've done. Garcia scowled at them both and shoved them out of the way and gasping at the video feed of her two best friends. "Did you two go searching through the surveillance cameras!" she squealed trying desperately to close it. "No, we were looking up…how to…Reid what were we looking for?" Derek tried to sound innocent. Garcia averted her death glare to Reid knowing just how it got to him. "It was all Morgan's idea! It was his idea!" he blurted out causing Morgan to groan. "Both of you, out!" She screeched causing the two to jump and hurry from her office. Penelope sighed as she realized the video recording was now playing and she was unable to close it. "Great, perfect moment for my system to spaz."

Morgan and Reid were hurrying back to their desks when they both practically run into JJ. "What's the hurry?" she asked the two men who simply stared at her as if she had three heads. "Um, we were just…" 'We didn't see anything!' Reid blurted out again causing JJ to tilt her head in suspicion. Morgan smacked him for his inability to keep a secret. "Well um, nice talking to you JJ!" The two practically tripped over each other trying to get away from her.

JJ proceeded to Garcia's office trying to hide her slight exhaustion from the prior event. Second time at work that Emily's tried to suck her face off, not that she minded or anything. She frowned a bit as she could hear Penelope frantically yelling at something. "Garcia?" she asked cautiously practically startling the woman. "JJ! You're here! What's up?" she screamed trying desperately to cover her computer screen behind her that had that damn recording on loop.

Garcia knew she was in utter hell when she heard JJ's voice behind her. But of course that would happen. She had just asked herself what else could go wrong. She was having the day from hell and it was bound to get worse from there. She watched as she attempted to cover the screen but knew she had failed when she saw JJ's gaze switch from her to what was behind her. She also watched JJ's questionable look turn into a dark scowl. Unfortunately when the scowl appeared, JJ's gaze switched back to her. "Pen, what the hell are you doing?" Garcia couldn't tell a lie so she cautiously began the truth; at least it wasn't Emily she was talking to, right? "Well ya see, my computer has been acting up all day and, and the video camera in your office, and, and, it got stuck and, JJ? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked trying not to stutter but failed miserably. She watched as JJ's scowl had then turned into a very evil grin a cross between her pissed off face, and her 'oh you are in so much trouble' face. "Oh Penelope. Wait here a moment." She said through a clenched smile before leaving. Penelope gulped not knowing what was going to happen next.

David Rossi hummed slightly as he walked towards Garcia's office when he heard undecipherable yelling. "What has that girl done now." He asked himself as he neared the office, the yelling getting louder with each step he took. He knew he'd kick himself later for opening that door, but he did anyway. His jaw slightly dropped as his eyebrows slowly grew into a shocked frown. He saw that Emily Prentiss had Garcia's face pressed against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back, and he was only able to catch the streams of "DELETE IT DAMN IT." "YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY ARM." "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU'RE ARM RIGHT NOW, DELETE IT." And the less loud "I say break it anyway." from the blonde standing in the corner. Rossi simply backed slowly out of the office and closed the door. He had no idea what he had just walked in on, and frankly he didn't think he wanted to know. But he did know that his heart went out to Garcia, what ever she had done to piss off the brunette profiler surely left her to be a dead woman. He walked back to his office thinking of the one and only thing that came to mind: This truly was the end of Penelope Garcia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and All it's characters are not mine and they never will be.**

Penelope wandered back into work after her break with her arm in a brace immediately drawing the attention of Morgan. "Baby girl what happened?" he asked concerned. Garcia simply scowled at him just wanting to let him have it on how it was exactly his fault that she had a sprained arm. "Garcia?" he asked again waving his hand in front of her face. Oh, so now he was going to treat her like she was some deer caught in the headlights? Hell no. "Emily Prentiss, that is what happened Derek. It's just a sprain" She spat pursing her lips.

"What does that mean?"

"What it means, is that you, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid, are going to pay this medical bill." She shoved a piece of paper at his chest and awaited a response.

At the mention of his name Reid approached and snatched the paper from Morgan knowing he could read it four times before Morgan even read it once. "How'd you sprain your arm?" he asked obliviously. "I, my dear lovelies, did not sprain my arm myself. Because of you two being idiots earlier, a certain blonde and a certain brunette decided to pay a visit to my lair. Which resulted in my arm being sprained, furthermore, you and Derek WILL be paying my medical bill since this is more than your faults. Now if you'll excuse me, I will proceeded to my lair and attempt to work my Garcia magic with one arm." She shoved past them and stalked to her office muttering to herself.

Reid and Morgan stared after her in confusion. "So, what I'm hearing is Prentiss nearly broke her arm." Morgan confirmed. Reid nodded and stared back at the paper in his hands before handing it back to him. "C'mon man, she said WE have to pay the bill."

'Right, but as I stated before it was your idea to go snooping through the security cameras in the first place' Spencer corrected as he walked back to his desk. "Now wait a minute, you are as just as enough fault here as I am. You're covering half of this boy genius."

Garcia smashed her keyboard furiously. She only paused as she realizing a message had popped up on the screen that said 'Video Enclosed Email Sending to the following: David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Erin Strauss.' Garcia beamed in utter shock. Had she seriously just emailed that god forsaken video feed to all those people. She began smashing her keyboard again "NO, NO, NO, CANCEL, CANCEL, CANCEL!" she yelled. 'Email Sent' Garcia groaned in fear as she rested her head in her good hand. She needed to get out, to leave; maybe if she left now, she could tell Hotch that she got sick. Once she was home of course. Or, she could just hide out in the restroom until everyone left. She'll decide later, she just knew she needed to leave.

After she threw all of her things together, Garcia left her office closing the door behind her. She tried to walk down the hall looking as call and collected as she possibly could, until she started to hyperventilate. _Breathe Pen, breathe, you're almost there, soon, you can get on the elevator and go home, and go to sleep, and you can forget today ever happened. _All she needed to do was get past the bullpen, out the glass doors, and down the elevator. Unfortunately her plan hit a flaw when she was greeted by Morgan before she could leave, "Uh, why'd you forward everyone on the team that video?" he asked obliviously. "As if I did it on purpose, I'd love to stay and chat my lovely but I have to…Strauss." She concluded eyes widened in shock. "You have to Strauss?" Derek tilted his head before noticing Erin Strauss marching into the BAU and is soon banging on Hotch's door.

"Oh no…My life is over. Derek sweetie, don't let them get lipstick on my teeth at my funeral." She breathed as she noticed Rossi, Hotch, and Strauss in a heated conversation.

"JJ not here." Emily panted as her lover traced lingering wet kisses along her jaw and neck line. JJ simply ignored her and continued the slow torture. "JJ!" Emily finally shouted startling the blonde who looked at her, clearly frustrated from being interrupted, like a dog being torn form it's bone.

"What?"

'Not here, not in your office.'

JJ scowled raising an eyebrow. She felt the tiniest bit insulted by what was just said, and if she had to go out of her way to make sure the brunette before her knew that, she would. Even if it meant adding the slightest bit of exaggeration. "Do you find something _wrong _with my office Agent Prentiss?" she asked. Upon the question Emily knew she was in hot water. "No! Of course not, it's a very nice office. I like your office! I wish I had one! And if I did it would be a nice office, like your office!" she babbled trying to fix it and blushing in the process.

JJ giggled and found her absolutely adorable at the moment. Not, everyday someone gets the privilege of seeing Emily Prentiss blush you know. As she placed her hand on her cheek, JJ slowly guided Emily back to her lips kissing her ever so tenderly. "JJ, as much as I want to do this, what if we get caught, AGAIN?" Emily asked, a bit disappointed she had to break the kiss to speak. "Would you relax? No ones going to catch us. You saw that everyone's busy. Hotch is locked in his office as well all know, Morgan was filling out paper work, Rossi is in his office, Garcia's in hers and Reid was buried in one of his never ending novels." JJ then placed Emily's hands on her hips and she herself wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

JJ groaned at being interrupted by the beeping of their cell phones alerting them a new email has been sent. "Get it later." She whined when she felt Emily pull away from her. JJ was never really a pouter her, but she hated being interrupted, so she felt the moment was acceptable. She watched as the brunette's facial expression changed from sudden shock to anger. "Emily? Is everything alright?" she asked sounding concerned. "By the time I get back here, we're going to have a new opening for a Technical Analyst." The profiler replied storming for the door. She opened it with force and was greeted by Hotch and Strauss standing in the doorway. "Agent Prentiss, I would like to have a word with you and Agent Jareau." The older blonde stated more of a command than a suggestion.

Penelope stood petrified in the restroom not sure on what to do. 'Get the hell out' was the first initial thought 'Stay and try to explain things' was the second. She decided it was smart to go with the first plan and rushed to the elevators. Getting an elevator had always been slow at the bureau, but that day Penelope secretly hoped some sort of luck was in her favor, after all, she had already had the day from hell. "GARCIA." She heard Emily's angered voice from all the way down the hall and she immediately began pressing the elevator button over and over. To her relief an elevator arrived before she could face death in the face and she rushed in and sighed in relief as the doors closed. "Now Garcia, you should know by now, I'm not that easy to hide from." Penelope cringed at the voice of an all too familiar blonde standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Yeah well…this chapter is short and sorta stupid…I had epic writers block. It contains high HIGH levels of immaturity. But, that was sorta the point. Ah well. I know it sucks so…here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and All it's characters are not mine and they never will be.**

"What have I done to deserve this?" Garcia thought to herself. She just couldn't win, and she couldn't find what it was that she had done. Sighing, she did a quick 180 and saw JJ leaning against the wall of the elevator with her arms crossed. This was not going to be a good situation.

"JJ…have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Penelope quickly stated. Bargaining seemed to be the only option at the moment. JJ scowled at the technical analyst slightly insulted by her pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. She may be blonde, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Well, not completely anyway, she did have her moments. "Drop it. I just thought we'd have a little talk." She said changing her expression realizing she was only going to frighten her friend even more.

_Talk…she wants to talk. Is that code for breaking the rest of my limbs? _Garcia thought to herself. Penelope inhaled and began her tale. "JJ listen! It isn't what…okay well maybe it is what it looks like. But what happened was my computer system has been acting weird all day, and I left, Morgan and Reid went through the camera footage, some how hit the record button, and it accidentally sent the email. I would have never done that on purpose. I know how Emily is, believe me, I'm not ready to die yet. I just thought you should know what happened before you had her assassinate me, or you decide to do it yourself." She babbled trying not to sound frightened. She had braced herself for the worst, but was dumbfounded when JJ simply doubled over in hysterical laughter.

Laughing….she was laughing. Garcia blinked at the anomaly and tried to search for an answer as to why JJ was laughing. "I'm sorry Pen, but that's hilarious that because of Morgan and Reid you've been through that much." The blonde said calming down. The two stepped out of the elevator and Penelope glared at her.

"I don't find it funny. Because of YOU, my arm is in this brace. And you know what? THIS whole thing is your fault!"

'My fault?'

"YOUR FAULT. If you two hadn't been sucking face in your office, THIS wouldn't have even happened! Because of you and your crazy hormones and over capacitated sexual tension, my day has been pure hell! And it's bound to get worse because I am 95% sure your angry girlfriend is looked for me ready to separate my head from my shoulders with her bare hands, so yes Jennifer, this is entirely, completely, and utterly YOUR DAMN FAULT." Penelope had never really lashed out at anyone like that before, but today, she was going to make any exception.

JJ beamed at the angry woman before her. She had never seen Penelope Garcia this upset, and frankly, she didn't want to see it again. She ran a hand through her hair and began thinking. "I'll talk to Emily, maybe after she's calmed down, and I'll try to fix things. I'm sorry for…everything I guess." JJ apologized. Garcia scoffed, "Damn right you're sorry." she muttered. "Just fix it." 'I will, I promise.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid walked into work at the same time with their arms in identical slings and casts. Hotch eyed them "Do I want to know what happened to you two?" he asked, knowing he didn't want to know. Morgan muttered something and pushed past him, slumping to his desk. Reid shook his head at Hotch "You really don't want to know." he said softly before following Morgan. He and Morgan had found out the hard way, snooping never pays off. Especially when it involves a certain brunette who goes on arm breaking sprees. It was going to be a long ass day.

**LATER**

"Garcia this isn't fair. Everyone's gone and it's the weekend!" Emily cried as she struggled against the handcuffs that bound her hands and feet to a chair in JJ's office. JJ scowled at Penelope who stood in the door way smiling at the both of them. She had handcuffed the two agents to chairs on opposite sides of the room after she had spotted them making out again. This had been her best idea. They deserved to suffer.

"You two need to learn the discipline of keeping your hands to yourself." She said smiling triumphantly. They watched as she held up the keys to the handcuffs and dropped them into her purse. Where she had gotten four pairs of handcuffs is her business. And getting those two into chairs was no easy task. But it was a task she had accomplished.

JJ scowled even more at Penelope and attempted to hop towards her in the chair. She unfortunately failed miserably causing the chair to tip over as she went crashing to the ground with it. Emily and Penelope practically died from laughter at the sight of JJ falling over in a chair. "Well, have a nice weekend ladies. See you Monday!" Garcia said happily skipping away ignoring the curses that followed her. Even after a day from hell, she STILL knew best.


End file.
